Cuentos de hadas hoy en día
by Bladlhig
Summary: Sora solo quería tener una fiesta con todos sus amigos pero termino firmando una declaración de guerra...


_Sora _

Me levante temprano con mucha prisa después de arreglarme y cepillarme baje a hacer mis tareas como cada mañana desde hace años escuche como alguien bajaba las escaleras y se dirigía hacia la cocina y aquí es cuando comienza mi monótono día

-Buenos días- le dije poniendo los platos sobre la meza y comenzaba a limpiar lo que ensucie

-Te levantaste temprano para variar- Me dijo mientras tomaba asiento en la mesa, si tan "_dulce"_ como siempre, ella es Clara mi madrastra aunque en realidad los últimos años se ha convertido más bien en mí jefa es una señora atractiva en lo que cabe, es rubia tiene unos ojos negros también un buen cuerpo para sus años, claro que las operaciones la han ayudado bastante

-¿Qué hay de desayunar? , Iiagh sora ¿sabes las calorías que tiene esta cosa? , ¿Qué no puedes hacer nada bien?- Bravo tal cual dictadora, ella es natasha mi hermanastra o más bien mi pesadilla nº 1 no la soporto, Pero ella es toda una princesa, no solo en lo caprichosa y hueca que esta al igual que su madre es rubia pero con unos enormes ojos verdes y claro que es el deseo con patas de todos los que la vean

-Tranquila aquí está el tuyo 0% grasa y carbohidratos -Dios no sé qué tanta dieta hace-llegare tarde hoy tengo que cubrir doble turno en la tienda

-Mientras termines con todas tus tareas en la casa no me interesa a qué hora regreses –Si bien eso ya lo sabía ni se para que les dije, de hecho fue más como un recordatorio que tengo que cubrir dos turnos

_Yamato _

Me encuentro tirado en mi cama estaría durmiendo pero el sonido de la maldita alarma no me lo permite, con pesadez la apago después de un par de golpes y decido levantarme resignado ya que no podré volver a dormir, ni se para que puse la alarma ni quiero ir a clases es un verdadero fastidio pero mi padre insistirá, voy directo al baño, me lavo bien la cara para terminar de ahuyentar el poco sueño que queda y limpiar mis dientes decido darme una buena ducha peinar mi cabello me visto por lo menos toco lunes casual, sonrió a gusto con mi elección, unos jaens negros con unas converse rojas una camiseta blanca y una chaqueta negra y me dispongo a bajar por un buen desayuno

-Buenos días hijo- me saluda mi padre sentado en la mesa tomando su café mientras lee el periódico

-Buenos días- saludo mientras tomo asiento y leen pone mi plato en la mesa, leen es una chica como de 20 y tantos años no esta mal, cabello negro y ojos del mismo color un cuerpo común y muy simpática aunque casi nunca hablo con ella- Gracias- solo me sonríe hace una leve reverencia y se retira

-Te levantaste temprano- Me dijo levantándose y yendo por su maletín yo solo levanto los hombros levemente-Bueno ya me voy llegare tarde no me esperes-ja ¿porque no me sorprenden esas palabras?

-No iba hacerlo, los chicos y yo tendremos una presentación esta noche-Dije simplemente

-Bueno en ese caso no vuelvas tan tarde a casa-Nos sonreímos por unos momentos y se dispone a irse mientras yo termino mi desayuno recojo mis cosas y busco las llaves de mi auto

Llegando a la universidad una chica de largo cabello castaño y ojos color miel esperaba la llegada de cierto amigo

Hola mimi ¿cómo te encuentras?- Dice hipócritamente cierta rubia para su suerte la castaña era muy pacifica he inocente para identificar ese tono de voz

Hola Nati muy bien ¿y tú?-Dijo muy contenta de ver una de sus "_amigas"_

Pues la verdad algo aburrida ya se acerca el concurso y no veo nada de competencia decente por aquí, Ups…es cierto tú también participaras en el – lo dice tan burlonamente que era inevitable que ella se sintiera mal

Descuida no importa igual tienes razón tu eres una gran cantante, tú y las chicas serán muy difíciles de vencer – Trata de sonreír lo más que puede pero de verdad se sentía mal, claro que no era la primera vez que ella o alguna de sus "_amigas" _la hayan hecho sentirse mal pero de verdad quería ganar y si le asustaba quedar en ridículo ante toda su universidad sobre todo porque sabe que nat si era una muy buena cantante

¡Mimi!- Y ahí estaba su caballero dorado para alegrarle el día

¡Matt! Al fin llegaste- corre a abrazar a su amigo de toda la vida

Lo siento es que no me decidía si venir o no – iba a seguir en su plática con mimi si no lo hubiera interrumpido la chica que la acompañaba

Hola matti, muy buenos días- su tono con mas es más que miel con azúcar sin mencionar que se lo devora con tan solo verlo

Buenos días nat como andas – a matt le caía bien en lo que cabe, la chica era linda y siempre lo trataba bien y pues no puede negar que en más de una noche se divirtió con ella pero no le gustaba su tono en ocasiones sobre todo porque ese tipo de tono que lo molestaba lo utilizaba con mimi

Muy bien- le da una amplia sonrisa y se le guinda del brazo- estoy esperando con ansias el concurso, me muero por ser tu compañera

Si bueno eso no lo decido yo todo depende de los jueces y mimi también es muy buena cantante verdad que si- dice esto volteando a ver a mimi a sonreírle

Bueno no sé si realmente sea tan buena pero daré lo mejor de mí – le devuelve la sonrisa y en eso se dio cuenta de la mirada matadora que le estaba echando la rubia

Si bueno- abandonando el brazo de matt – yo soy una excelente cantante y bueno sabes que te adoro mimi pero crees que puedas con la competencia es decir hay chicas verdaderamente malas allá

Bueno de eso no se tiene de que preocupar si por algo soy su amigo no la pienso dejar sola – matt la interrumpe y pone el brazo sobre los hombros de mimi – ¿verdad meems? – la chica solo le sonríe

Bueno me alegro necesitara un caballero como tu matti, ahora si me disculpan tengo que buscar mi almuerzo que debe estar por llegar – se da la vuelta y se fue con sus aduladoras

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Con sora

Corría a todo lo que da definitivamente su "queridísima hermanastra" era un demonio mira que dejar su almuerzo y pasarle el mensaje a su madre y que esta le obligara a traérselo sabiendo que va tarde por hacer el maldito desayuno y que no cuenta con un auto como ella y su hija que tienen dos los cuales no le dejan ni acercarse a menos que los lave

Juro que saldré de esa casa de porquería – dijo llegando a al edificio ya que el campus era inmenso unos campistas podrían perderse en sus zonas verdes

Sora….! – escucho como la llamaban y un escalofrió le recorrió toda su espina dorsal porque su loca hermanastra jamás la trataba bien y que usara ese tono tan dulce para con ella era una clara alerta de peligro – que bueno que llegas lamento haberte hecho traer mi almuerzo mira que ando con la cabeza en las nubes

Si bueno no importa aquí tienes yo me voy – le entrega la caja y se disponía a irse pero

Espera un momento querida – se le guinda del brazo "cariñosamente" – te ves muy linda hoy ¿verdad chicas?

Si – dijeron al unísono las gemelas

Te ves espectacular esta mañana – les siguió jun

Bueno yo creo que estoy normal así que – intento irse pero natasha la seguía agarrando del brazo

Espera querida – la sostiene con más fuerza – te ves muy bien pero – dice esto guiándola cerca del aparcamiento de su coche cerca del campo – siento como que esa no eres tu del todo, déjame y te ayudo – dijo esto y la hizo caer en un charco de agua lleno de lodo claro justo tenían que encender los aspersores para regar el campo cuando ella le llevaba el almuerzo a esa bruja – listo esa eres tu bien me alegra ayudarte querida pero tenemos clases adiós

Sora ve cómo se van mientras se pone de pie – perra – dice por lo bajo pero al instante sintió un pequeño peso de mas, alguien le había puesto una chaqueta y por ese olor supo de inmediato de quien se trataba

¿Estás bien? – el hablo primero mientras ella alzaba un poco la vista por el hombro para verlo

Si no te preocupes- le dijo con una amplia sonrisa – buenos días superior – se da la vuelta para verlo bien

Buenos días sora y por favor como que superior me dejaste de decir así hace mucho – le sonríe de medio lado – ahora es solo joe ¿recuerdas?

Bueno pensé en recobrar el respeto hacia ti pero si insistes - así es, ese olor solo podría ser del superior joe el único de esa universidad con el que se trataría y de hecho lo hace

Bueno veo que tu hermana quiso darte un saludo "especial" esta mañana – dijo esto entregándole un pañuelo para que se limpiara un poco de lodo que tenía en la cara y alzaba la una ceja

Si bueno no deberías de extrañarte sabes lo mucho que me quiere – acepto el pañuelo y se limpiaba – bueno ya voy tarde a la universidad y encima soy un desastre – dijo viéndose ya que la blusa que anterior mente era blanca paso hacer de un marrón claro y los jaens totalmente empapados

Bueno puedes quedarte con la chaqueta y sobre de que vas tarde que tal si te doy el aventón – saco un pequeño artefacto de sus bolsillos que hizo que se oyera el sonido que desactiva su alarma – ¿quieres?

Por supuesto que si ¡muchísimas gracias! – dijo juntando sus manos y con los ojos súper brillosos

De nada para eso están los amigos además tienes mucha suerte de que hoy solo haya venido a verificar mis notas – y se dispuso a guiar a sora hasta su coche

Y que aras esta noche ¿ya te decidiste? – montándose en el asiento del copiloto – tai ya confirmo

No lo sé so tengo mucho que estudiar – dijo encendiendo el auto con una cara de preocupación

¡Oh! Vamos, tienes que estar bromeando joe dijiste que venias a confirmar notas además saliste hace 3 días de vacaciones como que no iras – se sentía ofendida lo había invitado a esa fiesta desde hace 3 meses atrás y se lo recordaba cada tanto para que ahora le venga a decir que debe estudiar

Si pero cuando estas en una carrera como medicina, se debe aprovechar hasta el más insignificante segundo para estudiar – ni volteo a verla estaba concentrado en el camino

Pero por dios estudias todo el tiempo solo te pido esta noche para que dejes de invernar y te la pases con tus amigos de vez en cuando – sora se cruzó de brazos e inflo sus cachetes dejando ver un pequeño puchero

Vamos no me hagas esto sora que tal si dentro de unos años te enfermas de lupus y yo no sé bien que hacer y mueres por mi negligencia de no haber estudiado esta noche – volteo a verla por un segundo con una cara de preocupación muy grande

Pues abre recordado la bien que la pasamos y te diré que valió la pena – aumento el tamaño del puchero

Arch..! Está bien iré solo deja de hacer eso por favor – joe resignándose a que no iba a convencer a su amiga de dejarlo en la paz de su casa estudiando

Bien te veré esta noche entonces - ha sido una victoria para la pelirroja que estaba con una gran sonrisa

Bueno ya hemos llegado – estaba estacionando el auto cuando recibió un golpe de un balón de futbol en el parachoques – demonios taichí ten cuidado cuando juegues con esa cosa

Oye tranquilo amigo no fue la gran cosa además fue culpa de esta mocosa – dijo apuntando hacia una chica castaña a su lado

Bueno días jeo que alegría verte – saludo kari con una gran sonrisa

Igualmente hikari – dijo saliendo del coche con sora para saludar a sus amigos

Buenos días – la pelirroja se ha arrojado al moreno quien la recibió y cayeron al suelo para luego saludar a su hermana – buenos días kari ¿Qué haces aquí?

Sali ayer de vacaciones y bueno me aburro en casa asique vine a pasar un rato en su universidad – la chica se rascaba la nunca con una tonta sonrisa en su rostro en apariencia no se parecía a su hermano mayor pero sí que tenía muchos de sus gestos, y no pudo evitar sonreír por eso

Bueno yo me tengo que ir gracias a ti tengo menos tiempo para estudiar y ser un médico decente – joe le dice a sora quien simplemente atino a sacarle la lengua y guiñarle un ojo – adiós los veo en la noche

Adiós joe – dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo joe se montó en su coche y se fue de allí lo más rápido posible que perdiera la noche no significa que no pueda estudiar todo el día hasta la hora de dicha fiesta

Bueno nosotros también deberíamos de entrar te vemos luego kari – dicho esto la castaña asintió y sora jalo a su amigo hasta su salón suerte que la primera hora la tenía con el su universidad era pequeña y obviamente publica en algunas clases se compartían con la de otras carreras por falta de docentes o en su imperfección salones haciendo todo un enredó, pero le agradaba el lugar por lo menos sabía que saldría por su cerebro y no por su dinero

Te veo en rato kari – tai se despidió de su hermana y se dejó guiar por su amiga – hey so ¿cómo convenciste a joe para que fuera a la fiesta?

Un mago nunca rebela sus secretos- dicho esto le guiña un ojo y entran al aula, no sabían que esta noche muchas cosas iban a cambiar en sus vidas.


End file.
